Save You
by tiedyedseashells
Summary: Claire and Cliff used to be a couple, until Gray came along and stole Claire from him. Now Cliff’s going to leave the town, and Claire’s come to send him off.


Save You

Claire and Cliff used to be a couple, until Gray came along and stole Claire from him. Now Cliff's going to leave the town, and Claire's come to send him off.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon, nor do I own the song Save You by Simple Plan.

Cliff POV

"_I… I think it's best we don't see each other any more." _

Those were the last few words I heard coming out her mouth. Out of my angel's perfect mouth.

Sometimes I wish I could stop thinking of her like that.

After all, she did break my heart into a million pieces.

But after all this time, believe it or not, I still haven't gotten over her.

There's got to be something wrong with me.

It's too bad I'm not going to stick around to find out what it is.

-

Claire POV

The snow was exceptionally heavy today.

Maybe it was because today was the day Cliff was going to be leaving.

He hadn't told anyone except Carter, who had asked me to see him off, seeing as I'm the only person he knows.

Knew.

I guess I have no right to say that he even knew me in the first place.

Flashback

"Hi… Could I possibly… Erm... Sit here next to you?"

He slowly lifted his head and looked at me for a second, before quickly ducking his head back and muttering something.

"Sorry, what was that?"

He probably thought I was mocking him.

I didn't know he was actually saying yes at that time.

"…"

"Oh… Erm… Ok. Sorry. I'd… better be going now."

He looked as if he was about to lift his head, but then thought twice about it and kept his eyes on the ground.

"Maybe I'll see you around?"

No reply.

"Ok… Bye then."

I walked out of the chapel, feeling strangely unsettled.

Just because of that boy…?

"W...Wait!"

"Huh?"

I saw him rushing over to me, his hair flopping over his eyes.

"I…I'm sorry, about… about just now, I..."

He spoke quickly and stuttered a lot, but I thought it was cute, for some reason totally beyond me.

He brushed his hair out of his eyes.

That was all it took to take my breath away.

"I'm just really… really shy as Carter would put it, but…"

His eyes, they were a piercingly beautiful emerald green, but they held a deep sadness inside, hidden deep inside.

"So… Maybe we could…"

Then I realized I hadn't been listening to one word he'd been saying.

"Listen… Do you maybe want to go for dinner tonight at the inn? I'll wait for you there. I'll pay. As a way to apologize for us getting off to a rocky start."

I managed to work out that he was asking me out to dinner.

"I…"

"…I see. It's okay. I'm sorry I brought it up. I'm sure you must already have a boyfriend… I'll just be going now…"\

He turned around and started to walk away.

"Wait!"

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry. I was just a bit tongue tied back there. I'd love to go for dinner with you. I'll be there. How does 7 sound?"

A smile tugged at his lips, and for a split second, a saw a flicker of happiness in his eyes. For that split second, I saw the sadness gone.

"Great! I'll see you then."

"Yeah, I'll see you."

-

It's only 10 minutes until my ship arrives.

I hardly think anyone is going to miss me at all.

Maybe Carter will, but that's just because he's such a nice guy.

I've never gotten to know anyone in town with the exception of him.

Well… Besides her.

-

I'm almost at the beach, and I can't help but notice that my heart is pounding at almost 100 beats per second.

Like the first time he told me he loved me.

-

We'd gone for the dinner at the bar, and it had gone well. We became good friends, and hung out more. He was able to relax around me and I was able to be myself around him.

Then, one day, he asked me to meet him at Mother's Hill.

"Claire, you're here," he said happily.

Ever since we'd become friends, the sadness in his eyes had been replaced with emptiness. It was a far cry from the sadness I used to see, but still, it was distressing.

"Yeah, I am. So... what do you want to do today?"

"Well… I haven't actually planned it all out… Ha… Ha…"

"Oh… Well, ok. I guess we could just sit here and watch the clouds. Or we could-"

"My mum and sister died when I was young."

"Huh?"

"Oh… I… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. I was just thinking out loud."

"No, it's not that. I was just surprised. Could you…Tell me more? I want to know about your past."

"I left home… It's all my fault. My dad went to war and died when I was just a baby. At the age of 13, I left my mum and sister. We had a huge argument, and I walked out. That's how I became a traveler. Too bad it didn't work out. I could go without eating and drinking for weeks or months. I couldn't get a job and I didn't have any money at all."

"Cliff… That's terrible…"

I couldn't help but notice the sadness coming back to his eyes now.

"One year later, I finally decided to return home. But even then, I hadn't forgiven them for the fight we had. When I returned, the mayor told me they died. Apparently my mother had gotten depression when I left. She went crazy and committed suicide. She killed my sister as well."

"Cliff…"

"Hmph. Do you know what the last thing I said to her was?"

"What?"

"I hate you."

"…"

"Yeah, I know. Pretty harsh parting words huh? I was really angry at her, and I just said that. I wish I could take it back, but it's too late now."

Tears started falling from his eyes, onto the cold hard ground we were sitting on.

"Cliff, come here…"

I put my arms around him, letting him cry on my shoulder.

Moments passed without anything being said. No words were needed.

"……Claire…?"

"Yeah Cliff?"

"Thanks. I really love you. You know that don't you?"

He...loved me?

I assumed he meant it as friends back then.

"Yeah. I love you too."

I didn't know he meant it in a different way.

-

Oh my God.

What is she doing here…?

Maybe it's just a coincidence that she's here.

I didn't tell anyone besides Carter that I was leaving.

…Carter must have told her.

That big-mouthed priest.

Maybe she'll just ignore me.

Just like she's been doing for the past 2 years.

-

I finally made it.

I'm finally here.

It seems like it's been forever since I've last seen him.

He looks great.

He's always looked great to me.

-

"Claire?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's go to Mother's Hill."

Ever since Cliff had confessed about his childhood to me, Mother's Hill had sort of became 'Our Place'. We would always go there to just talk and be together, just the two of us.

I couldn't help but notice that his eyes had started to have the same sadness they used to hold in them again.

We walked to the mountain and sat down. We sat next to each other in companionable silence for a few minutes. We could be like this for hours, enjoying each other's company but not saying anything. Words weren't needed when we were together.

"…Do you think I'm a bad person?"

"Huh? Why do you ask that?"

"The last thing I ever said to my mother I hated her. I drove her to her death, as well as my sister's. It's all my fault that they died."

He had his knees pressed against his body, his arms wrapped around them.

"I could have saved them, saved all of us the agony... Hmph. I guess I really screwed up big time."

"Anyone would think I'm a bad person, I don't expect you to think differently."

"…I don't think you're a bad person."

"Heh, it's okay, you don't need to lie to me to make me feel better," he said, staring at the ground, "I don't mind."

"I'd never think you're a bad person."

"…Huh?"

"I know that you didn't mean for it to happen. It was just an impulse. Anyone would have done the same thing you did. No one meant for it to happen, especially not you."

"…Thanks."

We fell back into comfortable silence.

"I love you Claire."

"I love you too Cliff."

"…Not…Like…That."

"Huh?"

Cliff lifted his head and looked me in the eyes.

"I meant…I'm in love with you Claire."

"This…This is a joke right?"

"No. I mean it Claire. I'm in love you."

"Heh…I…I know! This…This is a joke! Really funny Cliff."

"Claire, why won't you believe me?"

"Its ok, the joke's over. I'll…I'll see you later…"

I got up and ran as fast as I could back to my house.

That jerk.

I really had fallen for him over the past few months, and here he comes and jokes about it with me!

...The nerve of him.

I sat on my bed, staring at the ground.

But then I recalled one thing.

His eyes hadn't been full of sadness nor emptiness when he said those words to me.

…He meant it.

At that moment, someone knocked on my door.

It was him.

He took my hands, and closed the distance between us.

And I knew, for sure, he wasn't joking.

He really meant it.

"I love you Claire. I really do."

I couldn't help but feel a smile spread across my face.

"I know."

His eyes didn't hold the sadness or emptiness I always saw.

"I love you too."

They were full of happiness for once.

We started dating properly after that.

That was just the start of all of it.

-

"Cliff?"

She's calling my name…

She walking towards me.

Only 5 minutes until my boat reaches.

-

"…"

He's ignoring me.

He has a right to.

After all, I was the one who killed the happiness inside of him.

I was the one who ruined everything.

-

We had been dating for 2 years already.

He had to go away for a while for some reason he refused to tell me.

I played the part of the good girlfriend and acted like I was fine with him leaving, so that he wouldn't feel guilty when he left.

I guess that's where everything fell apart.

I was alone for all the festivals, and I felt empty inside.

I didn't know when he would be coming back.

Then Gray came along.

He took me to festivals, he brought me out for dates, and he made me feel happy again.

The emptiness went away when I was with him.

It's not surprising that I fell in love with him.

And then, he proposed.

-

"Why are you doing this Cliff?"

She's asking me why I'm leaving.

She knows perfectly well why.

-

"Everyone will miss you. You can't just leave."

It's true, Carter will miss him.

Doug will miss him.

Ann will miss him.

But most of all, I'll miss him.

-

He returned a few days after Gray proposed.

I was waiting at the dock for him.

Just like I promised him I would when he left.

I remember the words I said exactly.

"When you return, I'll be standing right here, waiting for you. So…Promise me you won't let me down. Promise me you'll come back."

I remember what he said to me as well.

"I promise babe. Just wait for me."

"I will."

I kept half of the promise.

I broke the other half.

I told him I'd wait for him, and I did.

I stood at the dock, awaiting his return.

But I didn't _wait_ for him.

I left him for Gray.

Once he stepped onto the shore, he ran to me and engulfed me in a big hug.

But I just stood there, staring at the ground.

"Cliff…"

"I've missed you so much Claire."

"Listen…"

"…Huh?"

"Let's break up."

"What? But why?"

"I'm sorry."

"What's going on Claire?"

"I'm marrying Gray."

Hurt. That's what was in his eyes now.

Hurt.

"…You're…What?"

"He proposed two days ago. I'm marrying him in a week. I'm sorry…"

"No Claire. You promised…You'd wait."

"_I… I think it's best we don't see each other any more." _

And with that, I walked away.

Walked away from him.

Walked away from anything I'd ever had with him.

I was with Gray now.

-

"I…I ran out of money a few days ago. They… kicked me out… of the inn. So… I have… to leave."

"...I see."

"No one will miss me anyway."

"I'll miss you."

She's lying.

-

"It'll… be ok. You… have Gray… after all."

My heart feels like it's just been stabbed a hundred times.

"…I guess."

I want to tell him to stay.

I want to tell him I'm still not over him.

I want to tell him I still love him.

But I can't.

-

He didn't come to the wedding.

I did tell him that we could never see each other anymore, so it makes sense he didn't come.

I went through with the whole thing.

But I didn't feel anything.

I just kept imagining how the wedding would have been if it had been Cliff instead of Gray.

And it was all better when I thought it was him I was marrying instead of Gray.

-

I did go to her wedding.

Well, sort of.

Carter let me hide in the confessional so that I could hear what was going on.

I wanted to be the one she was marrying.

I wanted to be the one she promised to love for the rest of her life.

But she'd chosen Gray.

And I knew that she'd be keeping that promise, no matter what.

As I heard the crowd cheering as Carter pronounced them Husband and Wife, I couldn't help but let the tears fall from my eyes, .

From now on, she was Gray's wife.

And I was just going to have to deal with that.

-

The boat's arrived.

"Well… That's my boat. I'd… better get going."

"Erm…Cliff…"

"…Yeah?"

-

He lifted his head to look at me in the eyes.

My heart clenched in pain.

His eyes were filled with the sadness again.

It's all my fault.

"First call for all passengers getting onto the ferry!"

Time's running out.

"…I'm sorry."

"…For what?"

"…Everything."

-

We never spoke to each other, or even glanced at each one another after the wedding.

He and Gray fell out a long time ago.

I sometimes wonder if that's the real reason he started courting me in the first place.

But I know that he really does love me, despite his actions.

…Cliff was always more open.

He was always more straight-forward.

It was just one of the many things I loved about him.

I just had to live without them.

-

"…But you didn't… do anything to me."

We both know it's not true.

"…I guess so…"

I tear my eyes away from her face and look back down to the ground.

My hair is covering my eyes.

It's because I'm afraid to let her see me cry.

-

The happiness in his eyes is gone.

It's not even emptiness now.

It's just pure, genuine sadness.

"Second call for all passengers boarding the ferry!"

There's only one more call before the ship leaves.

If I want to say it, I have to say it now.

-

Carter still tells me all about Cliff.

What's going on in his life, how he's coping.

I know that deep down, he still wishes me and Cliff were together.

I think the whole town kind of wishes that.

But most of all, I really wish that.

-

I should be leaving now.

I wish I could tell her I love her.

That I don't blame her at all for everything that happened.

That I think about her everyday.

And that I wish I was the one she would be spending her life with.

-

I have to tell him.

If not, I'll never get the chance to tell him.

"Cliff, I…"

Tell him.

Tell him you still love him.

Tell him that you want to spend the rest of your life with him.

Not with Gray.

Him.

"I…"

"Final call for all passengers boarding the ferry!"

That's it.

He has to leave.

"That's my call…"

"…Ok."

"…Bye."

"Bye…"

He walks off.

I didn't get to tell him.

He's about to board the ship.

My chance is gone.

"Wait, Cliff!"

"…Huh?"

"I…"

Tell him!

"I…"  
-

"Are you boarding sir?"

"Erm, yes."

She's running up to me.

"I…"

I wish I could tell her I don't want to leave.

That I want to stay with her forever.

"…I…. I hope you'll stay safe."

So that's all she's been trying to tell me.

"…Thanks."

And with that, I turn my back on her and board the ferry.

-

…I couldn't tell him.

I'll never get to tell him that I love him.

That I'll always love him.

-

I didn't tell her.

I couldn't do that to her or Gray.

They're married, and they're going to spend the rest of their lives together.

It's not my place to interfere.

...I love you Claire.

I always will.

-

A blonde haired girl in overalls walks up the steps heading to the town square.

She turns around to look at the ship that has just departed from the dock.

And she whispers,

I wish I could save you.

-

On the ferry, a brown haired boy sits on his seat, his legs pulled to his chest, his arms wrapped around them.

His eyes are hidden by his hair, but you can see that tears are falling freely from his eyes, onto the ground.

In between the sobs, he whispers,

I wish I could save you.

A/N: Thank you for reading :D If you would review, I'd reaally appreciate it. Please be nice though ): It's my first fic, and I know it's not very good. But please, don't flame! I heard the song Save You by Simple Plan and I thought it would fit the story perfectly :D


End file.
